


Prom is a Liminal Space

by Othelle (zeapear)



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Prom, background Frank Castle/Karen Page - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeapear/pseuds/Othelle
Summary: Matt has terrible taste in ties. Jess has better taste in music. Danny’s the only one with a licence to drive, and Luke’s not sure they’re going to survive that fact.A.K.A The Defenders do prom.





	Prom is a Liminal Space

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this way back at the beginning of the year, but I've been putting off posting it because the fear is real. Huge shout out to the Daredevil Discord for encouraging me to write and post this, as well as providing feedback! Special thanks to Miri (doingsuper) for providing a summary and helping me name this bad boy.

Matt shifts uncomfortably on Jess’s couch, painfully aware of the wide variety of stains he’s heard Danny describe in gory detail. Though he can’t be sure, Matt’s fairly certain that he is currently sitting on the “Cheez Whiz Mona Lisa”, though it could also be the less prolific “Grape Juice Pollock”. It’s hard to tell.

“Jess, are you sure I should be sitting on your dumpster couch right now? I don’t want my suit to smell worse than it already does. I smell like a grandpa, and not even the good kind.”

“First, what the hell is ‘good grandpa smell’, and second, Matt you smell fine. Also, just because I got this couch from a roadside giveaway does _not_ make it a ‘dumpster couch’, you ungrateful heathen. This couch has been a better friend to me than any of you assholes.” Jess retorts, continuing to rifle through Matt’s pitiful tie collection.

“I guess you could say that the couch has always supported you when you _didn’t have a leg to stand on!_ ” Danny offers from where he is currently being engulfed by a gigantic bean bag, grinning blearily from his horizontal position. Matt groans and sinks further into the couch, stains be damned, whilst Jess throws a crumpled tie at Danny’s head which, to Jess’s disappointment, he catches mid-air.

“Ignoring the peanut gallery over there, Matt, I’m honestly baffled by your sheer lack of non-patterned ties. It’s like you’ve skinned Jimmy Buffett and turned him into the world’s shittiest tie collection. I have found exactly _one_ tie that’s even remotely presentable, and even then it’s got frogs on it.” Jess says, holding up the offending garment with disgust.

Matt shrugs. “Foggy buys most of my ties, and I think he enjoys watching everyone around me suffer. I think I might have a plain red tie in the bottom of the bag? Or at least the clerk told me it was plain and red.”

Jess grunts doubtfully and dives further into the black garbage bag full of clothes, emerging a few seconds later triumphantly grasping a simple, red tie. “Matt why did you even bother bringing all these ties if you knew you already had one that was perfect? Did you seriously think I was going to be like ‘oh fuck yes Matt you need to wear your novelty Veggie Tales tie to prom’?”

“Wait, Matt, you have a Veggie Tales tie? Can I borrow it?” Danny pipes up, suddenly looking alert from his bean bag prison. “That’s, like, the coolest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Matt opens his mouth to answer, before closing it again in thought. “I, uh, I don’t think I have a Veggie Tales tie. Do I?”

“Yes, Matt, you one hundred percent _do_ have a Veggie Tales tie, and let me tell you that it is a travesty.” Jess says, though she still throws it at Danny, who grabs it excitedly. With less aggression Jess steps over to Matt and hands him his own tie.

Matt takes the tie and looks thoughtful. “Huh, I had no idea. Anyway, I panicked, and I had no idea what to bring so I brought everything.”

“I can see that, buddy. You’ve got at least three spare pairs of underwear in here, which seems excessive to say the least. It’s prom, Matt, not Man vs. Wild.”

“I dunno, I always bring a spare pair of underwear with me. You never know what’s gonna go down, y’know?” Danny chimes in from where he’s failing spectacularly to do up his own tie.

“Danny you are not a good metric for what’s normal,” Jess sighs, before walking over to do Danny’s tie up for him. “I hate this; I feel like the zucchini is mocking me.”

“His name is Larry and he’s a cucumber. How do I look?” Matt says, standing up and slowly twirling. He’s wearing a suit they bought from Goodwill, but it fits well enough and only has minimal staining, enough that it won’t show in pictures. Under the jacket he’s wearing a white dress shirt and of course the red tie, which is a relatively close match for the hue of his cheap drugstore wraparound shades.

“You need to comb your hair, but everything else looks fine. The shirt’s kind of small, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing.” Jess says from where she’s finished with Danny, critically appraising Matt’s getup. She strides over and straightens his lopsided tie, booping him on the nose just to watch it wrinkle in surprise. Giving the tie one last tug, she leans in conspiratorially close and grins. “I’m sure Foggy will think you look _very handsome_.” She stage whispers, and Matt feels his whole face flush.

“I- That- _Jess_.” Matt sputters, nervously pushing his shades further up in the futile attempt to hide how red his pale Irish skin has gone. Giving up, he sinks back down into the couch muttering darkly. Cackling, Jess turns and walks over to sit in front of the mirror. Already in her dress (an electric blue number borrowed from Patsy, a perfect match for the blue streak in her hair) and combat boots, she begins applying an entire drugstore’s worth of eyeliner. Bored, Danny rolls out of his bean bag nest and instead opts to lies face down on the floor, absentmindedly rubbing circles into the carpet. He had been the first to arrive at Jess’s place for pre-prom shenanigans, and was already dressed in his lime green suit and white sneakers. Though originally deciding to eschew wearing a tie of any kind, he had obviously changed his mind when faced with the persuasive power of Matt’s novelty tie collection.

Perking up suddenly and without warning, Danny grins and runs to the door, opening it to reveal Luke standing poised to knock. Looking slightly taken aback yet pleased, Luke grins and claps Danny on the back. “Hey, Dan the man!” he laughs and enters the room. “Matt, looking good, and dang, Jess, you look great.” He says, crossing the room to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek. “Sorry I’m late; Pop’s had to stay open a little longer than normal because of all the kids coming through for prom and he needed me to stay and sweep.”

Jess leans back into Luke’s chest and smiles. “It’s fine, though you owe me for babysitting Danny. Also, what the hell are you wearing?” She says, eyeing him in the mirror as she adds the finishing touches to her makeup, eyebrow raised questioningly.

Luke has the good grace to look sheepish as he glances down at his powder blue suit, complete with a ruffled shirt and bowtie. “It was my dad’s, from when he was in high school. I think it makes him happy to see me wearing it. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that I’m pretty sure this suit went out of fashion before it was even finished being sewn.”

“Can we at least lose the ruffles? You look like my grandma.” Jess snorts, and packs away her makeup kit. “I think I have one of your plain button-ups in my wardrobe somewhere from when you left it here; we might not be able to do anything with the suit, but I refuse to be seen with you wearing that fire hazard.” She says, rifling through her growing collection of Luke’s shirts.

Danny takes the opportunity to give Luke a bone-cracking hug and fist bump combo, and looks at his outfit grinning. “I dunno, man, I think it looks pretty great as is. Matt, come give it a feel- it’s weirdly silky.”

Matt raises his head from where he’s buried it in his hands, and stands and stretches his arm out to where he guesses Luke is. Bumping him slightly, Matt strokes the material of the shirt and raises his eyebrows in appreciation. “Dude if you don’t want that I’ll take it off your hands; it feels amazing. One of the bonuses of being blind is that legally no one’s allowed to question your fashion choices. If it isn’t already a law I’ll make it one when I’m a bigshot lawyer. I’ll come to court every day in the world’s worst novelty ties and _no one will be able to do a thing_.” He grins, aiming the last statement pointedly at Jess.

Jess rolls her eyes and passes Luke a decidedly less ruffled shirt, watching appreciatively as he swaps it out. “You’ve got to stop flaunting the merchandise before someone tries to steal you away, Luke.” she teases, playfully slapping Luke’s chest as he finishes buttoning up the shirt.

“Gross, guys, you’re like my parents!” Danny laughs, snorting slightly. Matt mimes being sick, to which Jess gives him the finger.

“You know he can’t see that, right?” Luke says as he finishes the top button, eyes laughing as he shrugs back into his suit jacket. “Jess just flipped you off, Matt.”

“Oh, believe me, I could tell.” Matt retorts, flashing Jess’s direction a shit-eating grin before poking his tongue out childishly. “Jess’s rage is palpable, I love it.”

“Alright, alright, come on guys can we _please leave now_.” Danny whines, stepping in before the childish exchange can continue any further. “I’ve been waiting for, like, 2 hours for everyone to be done. Let’s go to the park and take cheesy photos before the light gets bad.”

“Man, you _know_ it’s bad when Danny’s the voice of reason.” Luke stage whispers to Matt, and Matt snorts with laughter.

“I call shotgun!” Jess yells before anyone else has time to speak, sprinting out the door towards Danny’s beat-up minivan. Once around the front of the house it becomes apparent that Patsy has already left, but she had prepared separately to the group and was going to be going with her own set of friends.

Jess’s place always seemed to end up as the default meeting spot. Her granny flat residence, conveniently located behind her adopted family’s house, was free of prying adult eyes and close enough to the Walkers’ house to raid their freezer for ice-cream should the situation so arise (which it very often did). Danny’s pad technically outranked hers in terms of comfort and amenities, but it was too far away from everyone else to be practical, and Luke’s house was too small and his parents too present to be comfortable. Matt’s place was technically still the orphanage (though he spent most nights crashing at Danny’s or Luke’s), and as such wasn’t even an option to begin with.

Sliding into the minivan’s passenger seat, Jess unceremoniously bundles her excessive skirts into her lap in order to avoid letting them touch the fine layer of fossilised takeout wrappers and old magazines that has accumulated on the van’s dingy floor. Danny slides into the driver’s seat, and turns the key in the ignition at least three times before the van reluctantly chokes to life. “Come on gang, let’s go solve some mysteries!” He yells out at Matt and Luke who are still making their way over to the vehicle.

“Danny, your cruddy minivan is _not_ the Mystery Machine, and to be honest even putting them in the same category is criminal.” Luke sighs, guiding Matt along the slightly uneven paving.

“Even if we were Mystery Inc, Danny is more of a Shaggy than a Fred. If anything, Luke should be the one driving if we’re using that analogy. As the prettiest member of the team, however, I reserve the right to be Daphne.” Matt grins, clutching Luke’s arm in one hand and his cane in the other. “Also, thanks guys for totally _abandoning_ the blind guy. Luke is my only real friend; he’s the only one who cares enough to protect me on the perilous journey to Danny’s deathtrap.”

Luke snorts, patting Matt’s arm affectionately. “To be honest I’m just here out of fear of the inevitable negligence suit you’re gonna file against those two clowns. I’m hoping that if I can curry favour early you’ll spare me.”

“Ah, smart thinking officer Cage! The prestigious firm of Murdock and Murderdick looks forward to sparing you, provided of course that you bribe us generously.” Matt laughs, gesturing magnanimously with his cane. “Crooked cop and lying lawyer, the dynamic duo.”

Having reached the van, Luke directs Matt’s hand to the handle and then moves around the other side to get in himself. Jess snorts, having heard the end of their exchange. “Please! You guys are the two noblest, white knighting-est douches I’ve ever had the misfortune of meeting.” She says, craning around to face them in the back seat. “I reserve the rights to be the most morally bankrupt member of the group.” She pouts, sticking her tongue out at Luke.

With everyone buckled in, Danny tears out of the driveway with the approximate speed and desperation of an anxious getaway driver. “ _Sweet Christmas_ ,” Luke yelps as Danny barrels out of the driveway, narrowly missing the mailbox. “Why the hell do we let Danny drive?”

“Simple; you don’t have a car, Matt’s _blind_ , and my license is suspended. Besides, this is fun!” Jess whoops from the front seat, winding down the window to feel the breeze whipping through her hair. Luke looks at Matt, who’s turning decidedly green, and tries not to go flying.

“This is your driver Mr. Rand speaking, where to first?” Danny intones, miming holding a microphone.

“Please keep both hands on the wheel, dude!” Luke grunts, bracing himself as Danny tackles another corner.

“We need to grab Foggy and then we can head to the park.” Jess says, fiddling with the radio. “Hey Matt, you and Nelson going to do a couples shoot?” she teases.

Matt blushes in the back seat, scowling and decidedly not facing towards Jess “I’m sure I have no idea what you mean. Foggy and I are just going together as _platonic_ single male friends, and it doesn’t need to be _weird_.”

“Sounds like Matt has a crush!” Danny sing-songs from behind the wheel, and Matt groans and sinks further into his seat.

“Matt has a crush! Matt has a crush!” Luke chants, and Matt buries his face in his hands when Jess joins in a little too gleefully.

“Why doesn’t anyone give Luke and Danny shit for this? They’re worse than me and Foggy by a mile!” Matt huffs, pushing up his shades.

Jess laughs. “Firstly, we do give them shit. Like, all the time. I’m resigned to the fact that by dating Luke I’m also going to be kind of dating Danny, as weird as that is. Secondly, Luke and Danny are Bros with a capital ‘b’. These two knuckleheads are like two sides of the same stupid rock. You and Foggy, on the other hand? Ugh! You two are literally disgusting with how cute you are. Even _Danny_ has seen it, and he’s blinder than you are when it comes to relationships. I’m honestly surprised you two haven’t made out yet, though I’m not sure you can count those debate club meetings as entirely platonic.”

Matt huffs, and rests his head on the window. “Just, please don’t be weird when we pick him up.” He sighs, resigned to the fate of having the World’s Worst Friends.

“We’re here!” Danny shouts suddenly, slamming the brake and somehow managing to miraculously avoid obliterating Mrs. Nelson’s prize rosebush in the process.

Shakily, Luke slowly relinquishes his grip on Jess’s headrest. “Need help?” He asks, but Matt waves him away. Exiting the van, he taps his way up the familiar, uneven cobblestones of the Nelson’s garden path and nervously feels for the doorbell. Before he can find it, however, Foggy is engulfing him in a bone-crushing hug.

“Matt, hey! You look great, very suave. I’m loving the tie and shades combo, man, it’s very _hacker chic_.” Foggy says, mouth racing as he beams at his friend.

Matt laughs, and feels his cheeks colour again. “I’ll take that as a compliment. You, uh, smell really nice.” He offers stiltedly, and immediately regrets having opened his mouth. Foggy, however, takes it in stride as always.

“Thanks, man! My mom got me this new shampoo and I thought I’d try and treat myself a little for what is allegedly going to be the greatest night of my life, y’know? And I know that you can’t see what I’m wearing, but it’s truly too amazing for you not to know about. My pants are pretty boring so I’ll spare you the details there, but my jacket has all these hidden pockets on the inside and I’ve filled them with so much candy, dude. Also, my dad lent me his shirt and I honestly think it might be glow-in-the-dark? I can’t really tell yet, but it’s this really weird green colour. I’ll let you know if I start glowing so you can laugh at me at the appropriate time. Also, Karen made me a bowtie in her textiles class! How cool is that? It’s got little avocados on it, and honestly I never want to take it off.”

Matt grins and ducks his head, taking Foggy’s proffered arm as they walk back to the van. Jess has evidently gotten the radio to work, as the dulcet tones of Green Day suddenly cut through the air at approximately five thousand decibels. “Hell, Jess, I’ve only got four of my five senses left and I’d like to keep it that way!” Matt shouts, flinching and covering his ears.

“Sorry, sorry! Turning it down!” Jess yells back, and thankfully the music lowers from ‘ear-shattering’ to a much more agreeable ‘speaker-shaking’. “Hey, Foggy!” she offers jovially, leaning out of the window to wave at him as they approach.

“Hey, Jess! Abrasive as ever, I see.” Foggy teases, sliding into the back seat after Matt. “Looking good, Luke! Loving the blue; very retro. Danny, light of my life, you continue to be a fashion icon as always. Is that Matt’s tie?”

“Yeah, Matt’s letting me borrow it. It’s honestly the coolest thing I’ve ever seen, and if you can tell me where you got it I’ll owe you a life debt.” Danny laughs, checking to see that everyone’s buckled in before tearing off towards the park.

“Uh, I think I actually got that one online? Between you and me, I added it to Matt’s collection in secret.” Foggy stage whispers, leaning forwards conspiratorially. “It’s a shame he never got around to wearing it.”

Matt snorts, punching Foggy’s arm playfully. “You’re such a dick; I don’t know why I’m friends with you.”

“Ah, but we’re stuck together, you and I!” Foggy laments, grabbing Matt’s hand in his own and clutching it between them theatrically. “We’re like Batman and Robin, only marginally better dressed.”

Matt grins, making a show of pushing Foggy away. “I resent that last statement, particularly considering how not _two seconds ago_ you were telling me about the fact that your shirt may or may not _glow in the dark?_ Foggy, Robin might not have worn pants, but yikes. At least Batman had the good grace to cover his face when he went out wearing his nipple suit.”

Danny cackles from the front seat, and Luke chokes on surprised laughter. “Dang, Matt, that was actually pretty savage.” Jess says appreciatively. “If I weren’t so far away I might even offer you a high-five.”

“Wow, what an amazing offer.” Matt snarks back, still smiling widely.

“Yeah, yuk it up guys. Just don’t come crying to me when you can’t find your keys later and I’m the only light source around for miles.” Foggy says, wagging his finger.

“Somehow I doubt that your magical glowing shirt will be of any help to me, regardless, Foggy.” Matt offers, eyebrows raised behind his shades. “This may come as a surprise to you, but I cannot, in fact, see.”

Foggy pokes his tongue out at Matt despite the gesture being lost on the guy, and turns to address the others. “So, we’re heading to the park for photos, right? Who else is coming?”

“This is it for us, but we’re meeting up with Karen and Frank at the park. I think we’re also expecting Claire and Misty, and maybe Colleen? They might be doing their own photos elsewhere. Either way, we’ll be seeing them tonight.” Jess replies, shrugging.

“Let’s just hope they’re ready for sheer amount of awesome we’re going to be radiating.” Danny says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I’m not sure that’s going to be an issue.” Luke replies, grimacing as he tugs at his suit.

 

* * *

 

“Hey guys! What took you so long?” Karen calls out, waving excitedly from where she’s sitting with Frank on a nearby park bench.

“These guys are just inexcusably slow.” Danny replies, shoving Luke playfully.

“I prefer ‘fashionably late’.” Jess says, rolling her eyes. “Anybody else here yet?”

“Yeah, Misty took Claire and Colleen over to the fountain to get started. We thought that we’d stick around and wait for you slowpokes, though.” Karen says, rising to her feet. “You all look… I don’t know if ‘great’ is the right word, but you all look very _you_. Foggy, are you wearing the bowtie I made you?”

“Indeed I am! I absolutely love it. Keep it up, and you may even overtake Matt as my favourite person.” Foggy laughs, embracing Karen warmly.

“Woah, not so fast there Fog. Was Karen there for you when you got trapped in the bathroom at Chuck-E-Cheese and we had to call the fire department? What about when I lied for you about who accidentally set Ms. Walters’ desk on fire? You wound me, Mr. Nelson.” Matt protests, holding his hand over his heart affronted. “Also, hello Karen, I’m sure you’re looking lovely as always.”

“Aw, don’t worry Matt. You’re still my favourite person _for now_ . No friendship is stronger than one forged in a Chuck-E-Cheese bathroom as a fireman attempts to break down the door. Also, Karen is indeed looking stunning, and is outshining all of us mere mortals in a light pink number reminiscent of something a fae queen would wear.” Foggy replies, bowing deeply to Karen. “Lovely to see you, _your majesty_.”

Karen snorts, and slaps his arm playfully. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Foggy.”

Frank, who had been hanging back until this moment, steps forward and lightly takes Karen’s arm. “Should we head over?” he asks in his signature grunt, though his eyes are soft as he looks at Karen. Despite not having any intentions of going to prom originally, Karen had worn him down and now he was looking extremely dapper in a simple black tuxedo and slicked back hair.

“Yeah, the others have been waiting long enough.” Luke says, and begins walking in the direction of the fountain, linking arms with Jess as he does so. Danny follows immediately behind, and Karen, Frank, Foggy and Matt all trail after, accompanied by the rhythmic clacking of Matt’s cane.

As they approach the fountain it becomes clear that Misty has wasted no time in beginning the photo shoot. Colleen is sitting on the edge of the fountain looking sharp in a suit, watching as Misty photographs Claire looking gorgeous in a navy blue dress. Misty turns as she hears the group approaching and smiles, lowering her camera.

“Well, look who finally decided to show up.” She says, moving in to greet them. “I was getting worried you’d all bailed.”

“Us, bail? Never.” Danny replies easily, moving in for a hug. “You look great, by the way.”

“Seconded, for all of you. You’re making the rest of us look like chumps.” Foggy laughs, taking in Misty’s sleek red and gold gown.

“You’re too kind.” Misty replies, smiling as Claire and Colleen walk over. “Now that everyone’s here do we want to do some group shots? I brought my tripod so we can get all of us in if we use a timer.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Claire says, moving in to greet the newcomers. “I don’t know about anyone else but I’m pretty tired of posing solo. I feel like such a tool.”

“Well, at least you’re able to look natural. I have no idea what to do with my hands,” Colleen laments. “To be honest, half the reason I’m wearing a suit is for the pockets. Well, that and the fact that I’m pulling it off better than at least half of the guys here.” She adds, staring pointedly at Danny who doesn’t even have the grace to look ashamed.

Misty begins setting up the tripod, and gestures for everyone to stand together. “Alright, once we’re set I’ll start a 10 second timer. Try not to blink.” Misty says, and everyone shuffles awkwardly into position, Matt laughing as Foggy redirects his head so that he’s at least facing the camera. “Alright, starting the timer now.”

Misty runs so that she’s also in frame, and everyone struggles to hold their smiles for the full 10 seconds, sighing audibly when the shutter clicks. “Ugh, I hate photos.” Jess grumbles, folding her arms across her chest, and Luke just laughs.

Misty flicks through the photos, and gives a thumbs-up. “Alright, looks like we got some good ones in there. Karen and Frank, do you guys want to go first?”

As Misty directs the couple on how to stand and where to look Foggy leads Matt to a nearby bench where they take a seat. “For someone as fearless as Frank you’d think he’d be able to figure out where to put his hands.” Foggy muses, watching as Frank fumbles his way through the photo shoot. “He’s got his hands on her waist, but there’s like a full foot between them. Very appropriate, I’m sure your nuns would approve.”

Matt laughs, tilting his head back as he takes in the ambience of the park and Foggy’s narration. “It’s important to leave room for Jesus, you know.” He says, grinning. “How do they look?”

“They look great. Honestly, it’s actually kind of unfair how good they look together. Whenever Frank looks at Karen his face kind of just _melts_ , and his eyes go all mushy and it’s disgusting just how besotted he is. Heck, I’m disgusting _myself_ using a word like ‘besotted’, even though it’s very clearly what he is. Karen keeps looking at him and ducking her head and biting her lip like she’s trying not to smile, but she can’t stop herself from grinning like an idiot.” Foggy narrates, smiling softly as he watches his friends fumble their way through the shoot.

“It sounds amazing.” Matt says, voice strangely thick.

“It really is.” Foggy says, turning to look at his best friend. He feels his own face softening into a warm smile, and he shoves his hands in his pockets before he does something stupid, like trying to hold Matt’s hand. “Oh, by the way, I didn’t get a chance to give it to you earlier but I got you something.”

Matt sits up straight, looking surprised. “Foggy, you didn’t have to. I haven’t gotten you anything...”

“That’s fine, I’m not expecting anything. I, uh, got you some new glasses.” Foggy says, withdrawing a sunglasses case from his pocket. “I know that you’ve had your current pair for a few years now, and I thought it might be nice to get you something a little more stylish. I hope that’s okay.” He says, placing the case in Matt’s hands.

Matt bites his lip, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. “I- Foggy, I don’t know what to say.” He says, running his fingers along the smooth material of the case. Popping it open, he feels the glasses and smiles. “They’re- Foggy, they’re _perfect_.”

“They’re red tinted, like your current pair, and they should be dark enough to hide your eyes.” Foggy replies, clearing his throat as he watches Matt swap out his battered shades for the new pair.

“How… How do they look?” Matt asks, sounding strangely shy. Foggy’s breath hitches as he looks at his best friend, and he has to stop himself from reaching out to smooth back an errant lock of Matt’s hair.

“You look great. Fantastic, even.” He says instead, and it’s true. Matt looks amazing, and the new shades are certainly an improvement on his previous pair. The circle rims make him look different, somehow. Older, maybe. Gathering his courage, Foggy reaches out and squeezes Matt’s hand where it lies between them. Matt twitches slightly, surprised, but squeezes back and smiles so widely and so genuinely that Foggy worries his face is going to break.

However, before either of them has a chance to react further, Misty is standing in front of them. “You guys are next. Nice shades, Matt! They really suit you.” She says, beckoning them over to where she’s been taking the photos. Evidently Frank and Karen are finished, and it’s now Matt and Foggy’s turn.

Foggy, still holding Matt’s hand, leads him over to the designated area and points out where the camera is. Reluctantly he relinquishes his grip on Matt’s hand, and tries not to look too disappointed as they pose together.

“Alright, smile!” Misty orders, snapping away with the camera while Matt and Foggy try and work out what to do with their limbs and faces.

“I literally have no idea what I even look like right now,” Matt laughs as they stand together in a contrived pose of Misty’s creation that she insists will ‘look natural on the camera’. “I don’t think a single human has ever stood like this of their own accord.”

Foggy snorts. “Well, beauty is pain and all that. By that metric we should be looking pretty dang beautiful by the end of this.”

“Stop talking!” Misty says, bemused. “When all your photos come back and your stupid mouths are open in all of them don’t blame me.”

“Sorry, ma’am.” Foggy says, and mock salutes. Misty just gives him the finger, but snaps a picture regardless.

 

* * *

 

Dusk falls, the photo shoot ends, and slowly everyone peels away to their respective vehicles to head to the dance. Danny practically vibrates out of the driver’s seat as he waits for everyone else to buckle in, and guns the engine excitedly.

“I’m so freaking pumped for food.” Danny sighs, and shoots out of the parking lot like a bullet the second that Matt’s buckle clicks in. Luke and Jess hum in agreement, but Foggy just laughs.

“Danny I’m honestly surprised you didn’t bring your own snackage.” Foggy says, withdrawing a granola bar from the depths of one of his inside pockets. “Only slightly warm.” He adds, pulling a face as he unwraps it.

“You’re truly an innovator.” Matt says, patting Foggy’s knee where it’s nestled next to his own.

“I’m excited to dance, in all honesty.” Luke muses, watching as the newly lit street lights blur past in the growing dark.

“I hope you’re not expecting me to join you.” Jess replies, turning around to look at Luke. “I know exactly two dances: the awkward bop and the Macarena.”

“The trick to dancing is to just let loose.” Danny says, demonstrating by taking a hand off the wheel to wave it around in what could liberally be referred to as ‘dancing’.

“Some of us have shame, Rand.” Jess replies, raising an eyebrow. “Also, both hands on the wheel before Luke has a heart attack.”

Danny rolls his eyes but returns his hand to the wheel regardless. “Are you guys planning on dancing?” He asks, directing the question at Foggy and Matt.

Matt shrugs. “I don’t know, I guess we’ll just have to see how we go. I’ve never really been one for dancing.” He muses.

“I, for one, plan to showcase all five of my sweet moves tonight. Jess, I hope that you’ll be joining me for a lively Macarena.” Foggy says, moving his arms in a cramped semblance of the beginning of the dance.

Jess snorts, and looks considering. “I dunno, Nelson, with moves like that I might just have to. It’d be criminal to let you embarrass yourself out there alone.”

“You mock me, yet I’m taking that as a yes. Matt, note this down: today Jessica Jones has agreed to dance with me!” Foggy says, snapping his fingers excitedly.

“I’ll be sure to include it in this evening’s notes, counsellor.” Matt adds seriously, biting back a smile as he leans his head onto Foggy’s shoulder. The conversation lulls, and Matt find himself grinning as he listens to the hum of the engine and the soft murmur of the radio (Luke had insisted on turning it almost all the way down). It’s nice, he muses, having everyone together. “We’d better not lose touch after graduation.” He says soberly after a minute or two, feeling suddenly reflective.

“You’re going to have to pry me off with a crowbar to get me to leave you alone, Matt.” Foggy says, leaning down to knock his head against Matt’s to emphasize his point.

“If any of you assholes think you’re going to be able to get away from me you’ve got another thing coming.” Jess says, though her voice is warm. She reaches her hand back between the front two seats to clutch Luke’s and squeezes. “We’re stuck together.”

“Seconded. And anyway, where would any of you be without my amazing chauffeuring services?” Danny adds, slapping the car’s dash to emphasize his point.

“You have a good point there, Danny.” Matt laughs, and leans into Foggy. “Looks like we’re all just going to have to learn to live with each other.”

 

* * *

 

The school carpark is already mostly full by the time they arrive, and there’s a steady stream of dolled up teens making their way towards the gymnasium. Danny parks the van and everyone emerges, miraculously unscathed considering Danny’s track record. They can see Claire’s car parked nearby, but there’s no sign of Frank or Karen.

“Is anyone else suddenly really sweaty?” Foggy asks, nervously shifting on his feet.

“You’re going to be fine, Nelson. It’s just going to be a room full of other sweaty, stinking teens trying to grind.” Jess reassures, grabbing Luke’s hand as they join the stream of teenagers heading to the gymnasium, Danny following not far behind.

Matt holds his hand out expectantly to take Foggy’s arm, and is surprised when after a short moment of hesitation Foggy clasps his hand with his own. He’s sweating, but Matt forgives him. “Lead on, Macduff.” Matt teases, squeezing Foggy’s hand reassuringly.

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous; it’s not like I haven’t been seeing these guys every day for the last four years.” Foggy admits, grimacing as him and Matt join the crowd. “Honestly, it’s kind of stupid.”

“I doubt they’re going to be paying much attention to us, anyway.” Matt says, tapping his cane rhythmically along the sidewalk. “Everyone’s going to be too busy worrying about themselves too much to notice our reportedly pasty asses walking in.”

Foggy takes a deep breath to steady himself and squeezes Matt’s hand back. “You’re right.” He says, and stops. “Oh, geez, we’re here.”

They check their tickets at the entrance, and step into the gymnasium. Dance music is pumping from the speaker system, and a growing group of people are amassing on the dance floor to awkwardly groove. It seems like most people, however, are hanging around the buffet tables and waiting for friends or catching up before dancing. Foggy spots Danny flailing on the dance floor, and follows his line of sight to see Luke and Jess hovering on the edge, laughing and covering their faces in embarrassment as Danny attempts to coax them over.

“I can see the others.” Foggy says, leaning over and raising his voice so as to be heard. “Are you okay with the noise?”

Matt squeezes Foggy’s hand and clutches his cane tightly. “It’s a little loud, but I can manage. Just… don’t let go, okay.” He says, straining slightly.

Foggy squeezes his hand back and leads Matt over to Luke and Jess, who spot them and wave. “I see Danny has wasted no time in letting loose.” Foggy muses, watching as Danny starts throwing in what look to be Kung Fu moves.

“He ran straight to the snack table, ate half a bowl of chips, and immediately started going at it on the dance floor. I’m honestly amazed he hasn’t thrown up.” Luke says, watching his friend move with a mix of awe and apprehension.

“I wonder how long it’ll be before he wears himself out.” Jess muses, shaking her head as Danny beckons to her.

“Is there anywhere to sit?” Matt asks Foggy over the dance mix, looking a little pale.

“Woah, yeah, there are some benches at the back.” Foggy replies, leading Matt away and waving goodbye to Jess and Luke. “Are you okay?” He asks once they’ve sat down.

“Yeah, it’s just… very loud.” Matt admits, grimacing “I could still hear you guys, but it was harder than I’m used to. It felt like being underwater.”

“Dude that’s perfectly understandable. Hell, I’d be pretty freaked out if I walked into a room and I couldn’t see or hear what was going on. “Do you want to go outside?”

“No, I just need a second to adjust.” Matt says, and takes a deep breath. “Can you describe it to me?”

“Yeah, buddy, whatever you need.” Foggy says, and knocks his knees against Matt’s. “Well, as you’ve heard, Danny is currently attempting to dance. He’s making up for a lack of finesse with an overabundance of enthusiasm, and he’s actually got a bunch of people to join in. I think I can see Colleen in the throng, and she looks like she’s having fun watching his attempts to jive. Jess and Luke are still watching from the sidelines, and while Jess is just laughing Luke actually looks like he’s getting ready to jump in himself, which should end up being amazing. Claire and Misty are standing near the snack table, and it looks like they’re just chatting and enjoying themselves for now.” Foggy narrates, scanning the crowd for any other familiar faces.

“I still can’t see any sign of Karen or Frank yet, but I can see Patsy making her way around the room and mingling like the little social butterfly she is. Oh, she’s just spotted Jess and is making her way over to her as we speak. Looks like Luke’s taking the opportunity to join the dancing, and is currently busting out some sweet, sweet moves.”

As if to emphasize Foggy’s statement, Matt hears a loud cheer go up from the direction of the dance floor. There’s a lot of whooping, and over the music and cheering he can hear someone yell “Get it, Luke!” and “Dance battle!”

“Oh my god!” Foggy exclaims gleefully. “Luke and Danny are going at it. This is amazing; someone had better be recording. Danny is doing the worm- rather well, actually -and Luke’s just watching and stripping off his jacket. Oh man, here we go! Luke’s stepping into the circle, and oh my god he’s krumping and it’s amazing.”

As if on cue a cheer goes up from the dance floor, and Matt smiles. “Sounds like Luke’s winning.”

“I dunno, he’s good but it looks like Danny’s actually been hiding some talent underneath all of that bad taste. Danny’s stepping back into the ring, and he’s doing some pretty wild footwork. Oh my god, he just did a handstand, and now he’s spinning around on his head.” Foggy says, sounding amused.

Woops of encouragement erupt from the growing crowd, and Matt gives a cheer of his own from the sidelines. “It sounds amazing.” He laughs.

“It really is.” Foggy laughs, clapping along with crowd. “They’re laughing now, and stepping aside for other people to dance. Colleen’s stepping forward, looking very sharp might I add, and handing her jacket to Danny.”

A chorus of oohing breaks out, and Matt leans forward to listen intently. “Want to bet that she’s about to blow both of them out of the water?” He asks, smirking.

“Oh, Matt, that’s not even a question at this point. She’s stretching right now, and- holy _shit_ , I have no idea how to really describe it properly but she’s doing this insane mix of, like, martial arts and ballet and oh my god she’s killing it. Luke looks kind of shocked, but Danny’s cheering more than anyone else.”

Matt listens as an awed hush falls over the crowd, followed by an uproariously loud explosion of cheering and applause. “I think we have a winner.” Matt muses, leaning back.

Foggy whistles appreciatively, and sits back with Matt. “Yeah, I don’t think anyone’s coming back from that. Luke’s bowing out, and now Danny’s back to his earlier flailing. I just don’t understand that boy; he can dance like nobody’s business but still chooses to move his body like he’s had it for less than a week. Colleen’s left to go grab a drink and sit with Claire and Misty by the looks of it.”

“Thanks for this, Foggy. I’m sorry that I’m making you miss out on everything, though.” Matt says, face falling as he turns away from Foggy. “I’ll be fine if you want to go have fun. I’m feeling better now.”

“Woah, hey.” Foggy says, turning to face Matt directly. “Matt, you’re my _friend_ . I’m _having_ fun, right now, as we speak! Don’t go all righteous martyr on me right now or so help me I’ll start singing at you. I’ll sit with you and describe things for as long as you want me to, and if you want to get back up and join in then I’ll be there too. Don’t act like you’re some big burden, because I’m honestly having more fun sitting here with you than I would be dancing over there without you.

Matt turns to lean his head on Foggy’s shoulder briefly, smiling slightly. “Foggy I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve a friend as good as you.”

“I could say the same, buddy.” Foggy replies, bumping their shoulders together. “Do you want to stay here or head back into the fray?”

“I think I can give it another go.” Matt says, breathing deeply and standing up. “Let’s go congratulate Luke on his defeat.”

Foggy leads Matt back over to where Luke and Jess are standing, and gives Luke a massive thumbs up. “Those were some amazing moves, Cage.”

“Thanks, Foggy. I’m honestly still catching my breath, it was pretty intense. Colleen has no right being that graceful and badass, though. There should be laws against that kind of thing.” Luke laughs, still clutching his discarded jacket in his hands.

“I’m sure me and Matt will make that our first priority as lawyers; making sure that no one is too talented or amazing. I’m sure that proposition will go through with flying colours.” Foggy laughs. “Are you planning on dancing tonight, Jess, or are you just going to stick to looking cool and mysterious on the sidelines?”

Jess shrugs, smirking. “I dunno, Foggy, I seem to remember promising you a Macarena.”

Foggy raises his eyebrows, and turns to face Matt. Before he can even open his mouth Matt laughs, clearly knowing what Foggy was going to ask. “Go on, have fun; Luke can make sure no one switches all the furniture on me.”

Foggy leans in to hug Matt, and grins as he and Jess walk over to the harassed looking DJ.

Luke leans back and grins, turning to face Matt. “You doing okay, man?” He asks. “You looked a little overwhelmed earlier.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sometimes it can just get a little… loud.” Matt replies, fiddling with his cane. “Foggy told me all about your dancing, though. It sounded like you and Danny have some talents you’ve been hiding from us, huh?”

Luke laughs. “Yeah, well, we still got our asses handed to us by Colleen. You want a drink?”

Matt shrugs. “I wouldn’t mind some water.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in a second. Try not to fall into any open sewers.” Luke says, and Matt laughs. While Luke’s grabbing their drinks the song changes, and Matt grins as he recognises the opening notes of the Macarena. Jess and Foggy must have been successful in their petitioning of the DJ. A murmur of recognition goes through the crowd, and Matt’s pretty sure that at least half of the room makes their way to the dance floor based on the vibrations caused by the mass movement.

“This should be good.” Luke says, suddenly by his side again. He places a plastic cup of water into Matt’s hand, and watches on in amusement as Jess and Foggy move into formation. “I’m honestly amazed that Jess is doing this of her own free will.”

“Foggy can have that effect on people.” Matt reflects, bemused as he hears the first round of claps as the dancers jump and rotate.

“Yeah. Speaking of which, you and Foggy huh?” Luke asks in a deceptively casual tone, and Matt chokes on his water. As Matt recovers Luke pats him on the back, but laughs regardless. “You can’t keep acting surprised when people notice the way that you guys are around each other. Hell, even now Foggy keeps looking back over here.”

Matt grips the top of his cane, and feels his cheeks flushing again. Sighing, he slumps. “Maybe… _maybe_ I have an- an _interest_ in Foggy, but we’re just friends. Really.”

Luke claps Matt on the back and gives him a pitying look. “I’m not going to tell you two how to live your lives, but believe me when I say the feeling’s mutual. I won’t say any more tonight, but honestly Matt. You may be blind but you’re not an _idiot_ . He was _holding your hand_.”

Matt flushes further, feeling very small and very foolish. “It could be friendly hand holding.” He murmurs, and Luke chuckles.

“It’s your life. Hey, the song’s finishing up.” Luke replies, raising a hand to wave at Jess and Foggy as they walk over panting.

“Well, that’s my fun for the night.” Jess says, leaning back against Luke. “I’ve done my civic duty by dancing at prom.”

Foggy laughs, still slightly breathless. “I didn’t think the Macarena was that labour intensive, but here I am proven wrong.”

Matt laughs, flushing as Foggy reaches for his hand again, Luke’s words fresh in his mind. “You sound like you need a drink, Fog. You can have the rest of my water.”

Foggy chuckles and takes the proffered cup. “How generous of you, Matt! Second-hand water!” He teases, but gulps it down anyway. “Thanks, I needed that.”

At that moment Danny leaves the throng to join them, sweating profusely with Matt’s tie tied around his head. He’s stripped his suit jacket and unbuttoned the top four buttons of his dress shirt, revealing the beginnings of a surprisingly muscular chest.

“Sweet Christmas, Danny, we’ve been here for less than an hour and you look like you’ve been on a three day bender.” Luke says, handing Danny his untouched cup of water which Danny drinks in one gulp.

“Somebody’s got to get this party started, man.” Danny shrugs, handing Luke back his now empty cup.

Luke rolls his eyes and takes the proffered cup, folding his arms. “It’s a prom not a rave.”

“Not with that attitude!” Danny retorts, and makes his way to the snack table to refuel.

“That boy ain’t right.” Luke murmurs, watching as his friend retreats.

Foggy suddenly stands up straighter, and Matt turns to listen. “What is it?”

“Karen’s just arrived. Hey, Karen!” Foggy calls, standing on the balls of his feet and waving her down.

Noticing him, Karen makes her way over to their group. “Hey guys! Sorry I’m late, Frank and I were grabbing dinner. He’s not really one for dancing or crowds so he’s not going to be joining us tonight.”

“Well, I guess he’ll just have to deal with missing our sweet, sweet dance moves.” Foggy says, making Karen laugh as he wiggles his body suggestively.

“I’m sure he’ll live.” Karen says, covering her mouth to hide her smile as Foggy does the Scuba Diver. “Where’s Danny?”

“Refuelling after tearing up the dancefloor.” Luke says, pointing to the snack table. “I’d be careful; he’s really sweaty right now.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Karen says, pulling a face. “I might go say hi to Claire and the others. Talk to you later!”

Once Karen leaves Foggy turns to Matt, and chews his lip indecisively. “Would you… like to dance?” He asks finally, swallowing nervously.

Matt feels his face flush for the umpteenth time that night, and clears his throat. “I’d- yes. Yes. I’d love to dance.” He replies suddenly feeling as sweaty as Danny.

Leading Matt to the dance floor, Foggy awkwardly hovers his hands near Matt before placing them on his shoulders. “Let’s boogie.” He jokes, and Matt gives a choked laugh in response.

Eventually settling his hands on Foggy’s waist, Matt tries not to combust or fall over and die. The song isn’t ideal for slow dancing, but Matt and Foggy make do and awkwardly sway from side to side on the edge of the dancefloor.

“I hope this is okay.” Foggy says, voice sounding slightly strangled.

“It’s fine.” Matt replies, sounding similar. “I just hope I don’t step on your feet.”

“I’m honestly more worried about yours in this scenario.” Foggy replies, finding solace in the familiar banter. Eventually they both relax slightly, though it’s still not particularly comfortable.

“Thank you again for the glasses.” Matt says softly after a while, leaning into the gentle sway of their pseudo dance.

“It’s really nothing, Matt. You deserve nice things, and besides. I, uh, get to see you in them so that’s a plus.” Foggy adds, sounding embarrassed but also hopeful.

“So you’re saying your reasons for getting them aren’t entirely altruistic?” Matt teases, though he can feel his face flushing even redder at what Foggy is insinuating.

Foggy gives a choked laugh, and swallows nervously. “You- you’re not exactly a cave troll, Matt. You’ve got to have heard everyone talk about how great you look. Like, honestly it’s kind of unfair how good you look.” Foggy adds, beginning to ramble.

“I’m, uh, sure that you look great too, Foggy.” Matt replies, failing to bite back a grin. “Would it be creepy if I told you that I really like your voice? You have the best voice.”

“No, not creepy at all.” Foggy squeaks. “Go on.”

“I- I love it when you narrate for me. You… you make everything so interesting, and I could listen to you narrate my life 24/7 if I could.” Matt says swallowing, feeling extremely vulnerable and extremely honest. “You make me feel included and important and like I’m worth the effort.”

Foggy leans in, closing the gap between them slightly. “Matt, you are one hundred percent worth the effort. You’re my best friend, and I love you, man. You’re not some charity case or pity friend or whatever other fucked up thing your stupid brain tells you that you are. Hell, I was so excited to see you tonight that I sat by my front door for an _hour_ just waiting for you, even though I knew you weren’t coming for ages. The time I spend with you is never wasted, and sure you’re not perfect but nobody is so who the hell cares.” Foggy says, sounding slightly breathless. “I meant it when I said you’d have to pry me off you, earlier. I’m not going anywhere, Matt.”

Matt realises belatedly that there’s a tear running down his face, and goes to rub it away embarrassed. Foggy reaches up before he has the chance, though, and brushes the droplet away. “Foggy, that’s… Foggy I feel the same. Everything you said.” Matt admits, voice wavering slightly as he does.

“God, I hope I’m not misreading this.” Foggy says, and closes the gap between their mouths. Matt twitches slightly in surprise, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been expecting it. Recovering from the initial shock, he leans into the kiss and presses his lips against Foggy’s clumsily. Neither of them have much practice, but that doesn’t matter.

Breaking away, Foggy giggles breathlessly. “Oh my God, I can’t believe I actually did it. Holy shit, please don’t punch me.”

Matt feels stunned, and leans his forehead against Foggy’s. “I’m not going to punch you, Fog. I- I’m glad you did that.” He breathes, awed.

Foggy groans slightly, and Matt stiffens. Is Foggy having second thoughts? Seemingly sensing Matt’s oncoming panic, Foggy leans in again to kiss the corner of his mouth, unable to stop himself from grinning as he does so. “Jess is giving us a thumbs up.” He whispers, and Matt groans as well.

“We shouldn’t have done this in public.” Matt murmurs into Foggy’s neck where he’s currently attempting to bury himself.

“I dunno, they would have found out eventually. I mean, assuming… assuming that you want to continue this.” Foggy says, suddenly sounding nervous.

Retreating from Foggy’s neck, Matt moves his hand from Foggy’s waist to his face and leans in for another clumsy kiss. “I’d love it if we could keep doing this.” He whispers, grinning into Foggy’s mouth.

“Who am I to deny.” Foggy says softly, smiling as he tries to kiss Matt back. It’s not easy given how much they’re both smiling, but it doesn’t matter since its perfect anyway. “Jess is miming gagging at us.” He whispers when they break away for air, foreheads touching.

“Let’s flip her off.” Matt whispers back, and together they do, heads still together, bodies still swaying to the smooth sounds of late 90s pop music.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback welcome!!


End file.
